londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 11 (series 9)
Episode 11 (series 9) is the eleventh episode of London's Burning's ninth season, first broadcast in the UK on ITV on November 17, 1996. In the episode, Blue Watch help a cyclist who has been glued to his bike, and Skippy talks down a young woman threatening to jump off a roof. Episode Summary Sicknote visits Paul in prison again to discuss the upcoming MacBeth production and sees the gym where it will be staged. As decided at the conference Nick attended, Blue Watch will be trying out new uniforms. Geoff moans about Carole, comparing her unfavourably with Hallam, but stops when Carole appears to introduce Skippy to Nick. The watch have received a letter from Sandra Hallam, which Nick pins on the wall. He then asks Carole to explain what went wrong on the shout she attended with Pearce. Maggie dislikes the idea of performing MacBeth in a prison and refuses. Meanwhile, a cyclist is irritating various motorists and pedestrians by swerving in and out of lanes. When he stops, one decides to take revenge by covering his bicycle seat (and handlebars, and pedals) with glue. He later appears at Blackwall, now firmly stuck to his bike, so they cut off the seat and handlebars and send him to hospital. Billy tells Skippy he thinks that Lauren is working as a prostitute and vows to help her. In the mess, the subject of Brigade pensions comes up and they quiz Carole about Martin. Fed up of lying for him, Carole admits the truth, Martin was not injured on a shout but got hit by a car. The bells go down and they arrive to find a young girl, Clare, who is threatening to jump off a roof. Nick suggests Skippy try and talk her down. Skip borrows Jack's cigarettes and quietly approaches Clare. Jack bets Geoff £10 that she won't jump. Skip takes his line off, which agitates Jack, and offers her a cigarette. Skippy asks what her dad would think of her now. He puts his line back on and pretends to slip which terrifies Clare and she cries in his arms. Afterwards Jack tells Geoff that he owes him a tenner. Geoff refuses, saying it's not a bet unless it is shaken on. The prison production goes ahead and on the way back, Sicknote suggests to Jean that they tour open prisons. Paul then pops up in the back of the van and it becomes clear that the entire production was just a ruse to help him escape. When they stop at traffic lights, he dashes off. The police later turn up at their house and take Sicknote and Jean in for questioning. While they are leaving they spot Paul being transported back to prison. That night, Jack and Carole talk while the others are asleep. Jack opines that Carole should get out of her marriage. He then confides that he has heard that a former Station Officer from a station near Acton, his old ground, recently committed suicide. He explains that on a shout they were running low on oxygen but the Station Officer sent them back in. They found a fire exit padlocked shut, and Jack used the last of his air trying to kick it open. Jack's colleague Phil finally ran out of air and died. Jack fell unconscious. The owners were fined £1,000 for locking the entrance and at the inquiry which followed, Jack testified against the Station Officer who was dismissed from the Brigade as a result. After that, Jack felt he couldn't stay at Acton any more and transferred away. Cast 9